


Fleetingly Corporeal

by hirusen



Series: Entangled Union [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Apartments, Bisexual Johnny Silverhand, Corpo Tech, Cyberpunk 2077 Slang, Friendship/Love, Gen, How Do I Tag This Without Spoiling It?, Hugs, Original Corpo Character, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Religious Discussion, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Johnny was in for the greatest surprise.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Male V, Male V & Original Female Character
Series: Entangled Union [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118873
Kudos: 14





	Fleetingly Corporeal

V was just about ready to head out of his home to pick up a few jobs from Rouge and anyone else giving out work when there was a knock on the door. Both he and Johnny shared a look before V slowly made his way towards the door. "Yeah?" "It's me, V. Can I come in?" Blythe's muffled voice reached their ears and V shoved the gun he had in his hand into the back of his pants before opening up his front door for his friend. "Hello, sweety. How have you two been?" Blythe asked as they pulled apart from the hug V greeted her with, the woman striding inside and slinging a bag off her shoulder as she neared the couch.

"It's been good. Been working again the last few days and things've been fine." "Good. I came with a present!" V cocked a brow as she started to pull out several thin strings of something. "What are those?" "You'll see." The cryptic response was all they were going to get out of her as she started giving V his present.

Those thin stings seemed to have been holding something smaller on them, tiny little things the size of Blythe's pinky nail were placed on all edges of the walls and in the corners. And she didn't stop until every room was covered by the little things (she certainly had enough to make the task easy enough). The men watched as the little black dots suddenly vanished after they were all set. "What?!" "They're designed to do that. It's so you, and any other company you have over, won't notice them." She did like to design things to be discreet if she could.

She then pulled out a laptop and began typing something into it. "Okay... It'll take about 15 minutes before it's all active, but I can't wait to see the look on your face when it is!" Blythe spoke with a bright smile, settling her laptop onto the table; Johnny strode over to look at it, but all it had was a progress bar slowly filling up. What was above it did make him crack a little grin though: _No peaking, mister V stealer! =p_

"God, did you carbon date her? No one uses the original emoticons anymore." Johnny asked, and V rolled his eyes at him. "He say something stupid again?" "Yes he did." "Hey!" V smirked at Johnny in victory since he didn't want to make too much of a scene with the woman who saved their lives here. "So what's this present for anyway? You normally aren't one to give gifts without a reason." Blythe sighed and settled into the couch a little more. "To be honest? This is the only one that doesn't really have a reason. I just...felt it was something you two should have."

V wasn't too surprised at his shock, really. Blythe has never, in all of the 21 years they've known each other, to do anything without a reason. "This is just, something you're doing on a whim?" "Yep. Believe me, I find it odd too, but..." "...Who suggest it?" Johnny glanced between the two in confusion; if Blythe is doing this on a whim, why was V asking who suggested to do this? "Nyx and Athena both sent a message saying that I should do something for you as a gift. Nothing that you should feel the need to return in kind." Blythe then glanced around the place, her sleek brow cocking after a moment.

"...Where's your alter, V? I thought you still practiced?" V rubbed the back of his neck; Johnny saw that he was using his nails to do so, which was a nervous tick he had now and then. "...Hades said it was time for him to leave, as I no longer needed his guidance, and Freya said that I no longer need her protection. They both left me on good terms, but I haven't heard anyone else reply to my call for guidance." "Wait, you're Pagan?" Johnny asked and V glanced over to him. "I thought you said that you believe in God?" "I do, Johnny, but my faith doesn't lie with him.

"He's offered me aid in the past and I did take it, but he also understands that I'm never going to be one of his faithful either. The guy's got power, yeah, but I've had a more comfortable and fulfilling life with other gods by my side." "And a fae." Blythe quipped and V's whole face went red. "That was one time, on complete accident! Besides, that was back when I first started practicing; how the hell was I suppose to know I was talking to a fae and not Loki?" Blythe giggled. "Oh, my little baby witch! How naive you were!" V's face turned a darker red for a moment, but then he laughed too.

"Huh. So you believe in a higher power, but not a single one. Interesting." Johnny spoke, more to himself than to V, but then the boys noticed that Blythe was looking at where Johnny was leaning against the window. It could just be a coincidence, after all the sun was still out and it was a rather nice day for Night City, but it was her next words that made it clear that it wasn't a coincidence.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Johnny."

Both men froze for a moment. "You...can see me?" "Hear you too." Blythe stood up from the couch and held out her hand. No, there was no way. Johnny reached for her hand, and both he and V were both relieved and disappointed when Johnny's hand fazed through Blythe's. "While V is the only one who can touch you, while you're in here V, people will be able to see and hear Johnny." It took them both a solid minute to process what she just said. V said nothing as he barreled into his friend, hugging her tight.

"I'm currently working on creating something that V can install so you can manifest to others at will outside of his home, but this is a start, right?" Blythe said with a smile pointed towards Johnny and the man settled himself against V's back and squeezed his arms more to hug her tighter.

Her gift wasn't just for V.  
It was for Johnny too.


End file.
